


6 Skeletons 1 Kitty Maid

by Exciteq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exciteq/pseuds/Exciteq
Summary: This is the continued parts of my main story.You are a maid that got turned into a human/cat hybrid due to your monster masters magic coreresponding to your menstrual cycle, meaning a human that has to choose a mating partner!





	6 Skeletons 1 Kitty Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the lemon my filthy sinners! ^^,
> 
> If this is the first you've seen of this please note that there is a main story on my account, if the link doesn't work you can go read the first part there, thank you! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322011/chapters/45960898

Tugging on Master Orange's hand you looked up at him with pleading eyes, he was the skeleton you had choosen and by the look in his eyes you knew he was ultimately extremely pleased.  
“we will leave you alone, be careful with her...”  
Master Sans gave Orange a gentle smile but his eyes betrayed him, he was jealous however as it was completely your choice he respected that but your other masters felt hurt, they all left one after the other, except for Orange, he swallowed as he watched the door close.

Swiftly he wandered for the door, locked it and looked you up and down, it would take everything he had not to slam into you, but he knew if he was in any way forceful he'd never hear the end of it.  
You lied back on the bed, your tail moving back and forth playfully. That was when your eyes changed, their usual friendly y/ec was exchanged with eyes in deep passionated lust, you wanted to be ravished and nothing could stop Orange from tasting every part of you.

He helped you out of your tank top and bra, he watched your breasts bounce before he grabbed one and gave it a slow agonizing lick, you jumped and covered your lips hoping your voice wouldn't echo through the manor.  
“you don't have to cover up, you know...i want to hear your voice...”  
Orange whispered, his voice hoarse as he clenched a nipple between his thumb and index finger and tugged on the bud harshly. 

Biting your lip you heard your own voice break through, it hurt your pride as he continued to torture your chest.  
“Ah!” You felt imense pleasure travel from your breasts, down your core and into the heat between your legs.  
Orange swiftly placed his other hand on your stomach, moving it down to the sacred spot he had yearned for so long, behind shorts you could feel your wet trembling private parts be embraced by your master. You whimpered as a high pitched moan escaped your throat, it was not how you'd usually sound but he found it posetively beautiful.  
“y/n, that's really, really hot, do it more.”

His fingers touched your lower half with a passion you had actually never really felt, it made your eyes sting with tears, why were you becoming a weeping mess? Why couldn't you control your body? Your eyes or the warmth resting inside of you.  
He rubbed your clit softly, making your legs tremble as your cheeks became wet with tears.  
“does it feel good?”  
You nodded, feeling your saliva dribble down your chin, it felt amazing, he was touching you with such perfection that you knew he was savoring every minute making you feel good.  
“Nyaaah!”

Orange moved his fingers upwards, touching a sweet spot within you, he couldn't help watching your flustered red face and half open lips. He crashed his teeth against your mouth, licking at your lower lip, begging for entrance.  
You allowed him in, in more ways than one, his kiss, even though without lips was as pleasurable as his fingers curling up into you. “oh hell, you're making me want to destroy you.” Master Orange removed his shirt slowly, making sure you watched him, he had made himself a body similar to a human's except it was an ecto body in the color of bright orange.  
As he removed his shorts you saw a pretty long, thick erect member bob, it made you drool.

“oh...you like what you see?” He smiled, cocking his head.  
You nodded so fast you got dizzy, he chuckled, appreciating the enthusiasm.  
He tugged on the sides of your shorts watching your face as he undressed you completely, when he saw your nude body he swallowed hard.  
You were perfect, a fit for him and he loved watching your limbs shake under him, it made him feel powerful. Quietly he pulled you forward by your hips, forcing your legs apart and a full view to your crotch, he felt lucky to be the one to see you so clearly.  
You wanted to refuse him access to you but when he gave your clit a long lick you tossed your head, moaning.

It was a deliciously sweet moment, where he just made your entire body shake with pleasure.  
He sucked your most sensitive bud with a lot of force and the sound you uttered was enough to make him stop, not because you sounded like you were in pain but because he wanted to exchange his tongue with something far better.  
Swiftly he moved over you, his member slithering up against your heat as he thrusted his hips, feeling the heat and how wet you were.  
“Meow?” 

He gave you a stare as he inserted his member, releasing a low groan as he felt your insides clench around him.  
You tossed your head, moaning so loudly you placed a hand over your lips. It felt glorious, like an itch that had finally been scratched.  
Master Orange looked so disheveled as he thrusted his length further into you, making sure to rub your nipple while he moved skillfully in and out.

You opened your lips, your tongue resting on your lower lip as he continued to pleasure you, it was almost as if nothing except for you and he existed in the entire universe.  
He moved you closer and closer to the edge of release and he could feel your body tensing up as you tried not to come before him, it didn't stop his relentless and unforgivingly sweet movements.  
“come for me, become a mess for me.”  
It didn't take long but something bursted through you, like years of stress suddenly being released as he continued to make your world crumble.

As you came your face had become wet with tears and the undying wish for more, your master had not yet come and you knew you wanted him to come. “M-more, kitty wants more.”  
You voiced, hungry.  
Licking your lips you pushed your master down, moved your legs over his and placed your crotch against his length, rubbing up and down his member.  
“oh gosh...”  
Gritting your teeth you felt his parts slowly go back inside of you, hugging your warmth like the best hug that you had ever received.  
“More, give kitty more!”  
You grinned, lust driving you mad.

He didn't need to be told a third time and rocked his hips hard into your heat forcing a sexy cry from your throat.  
Yeah, mating felt great.


End file.
